Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 34
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 33 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 35}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 34. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Sandsturm *Regenpelz (nur sein Leichnam) *Blütenduft *Minzejunges (nicht namentlich) *Salbeijunges (nicht namentlich) *Echoklang *Flickenfuß *Blattsprenkel *Kleinbart / Linus *Scharfkralle *Springpfote *Spatzenpfote *Kleeschweif *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Rabenpfote *Tigerstern *Mikusch *Oskar *Tüpfelblatt *Rußpelz *Blaustern *Wolkenjäger Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Gesprenkelte Blätter Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Großer Felshaufen ***Heilerbau ***Kriegerbau ***Frischbeutehaufen **Wolkenfels **Wispernde Grotte *Zweibeinerhof *Hochfelsen **Mondstein *Zweibeinerort *Baumgeviert Tiere *Ratte *Hummel (im Original eigentlich Biene) *Eichhörnchen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Wunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Hausleute, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, WolkenClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Heiler, Krieger, Anführer, Mentor, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattleere, Mond, Herzschlag *Redewendung: "mäusehirnig sein", "Hummeln im Kopf haben" (im Original eigentlich "Bienen im Hirn haben"), "Möge der SternenClan deinen Weg erleuchten!" Wissenswertes *Seite 517 und 524: "(...) hast Hummeln im Kopf!" - Statt Hummeln müsste es "Bienen" und statt Kopf müsste es "Hirn" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bees und brain ist (vgl. Seite 474 und 481 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 517: "(...) wie jeder Krieger." - Statt jeder müsste es "ein" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a'' ist (vgl. Seite 474 von ''Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 517: Das Wort Angst vom Satz "Aber ich hatte so schreckliche Angst." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "so schreckliche" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 474 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 517: Scharfkralle wird fälschlicherweise als dunkelgoldbraun beschrieben. *Seite 517: Die Worte "so furchtbare" vom Satz "Ich hatte so furchtbare Angst." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 474 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 518: Der Satzteil "(...), meaning it." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...) und meinte es (auch) so.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) mir fester Stimme." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 475 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 520: Das Wort jeder vom Satz "Jeder Clan hat (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 477 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 521: Der Satzrest "(...); that's all." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 477 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 522: Der Satzrest "As she spoke, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 479 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 523: Das Wort war (kein) vom Satz "Es war bestimmt kein Traum, Feuerstern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "bestimmt" hinzugeschrieben (vgl. Seite 479 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 524: Der Satz "He was purring so hard that he could hardly speak." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 480 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 524: Das Wort "neue" vom Satz "(...) die neue Anführerin (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 480 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 525: Das Wort kannst vom Satz "(...), du kannst das wirklich." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben, zudem wurde das "wirklich" hinzugefügt (vgl. Seite 482 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 526: Der Satzrest "(...) and paced to the middle of the Skyrock." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 483 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 526: Der Satzrest "(...) her head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 483 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 527: "(...) kommen zu dir." - Statt dir müsste es "uns" heißen, da im Original die Rede von us ist (vgl. Seite 483 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 527: Der Satzrest "(...) a suppressed quivering (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 483 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 527: Der Satz "Leafdapple still looked unsettled." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 484 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 527: Das Wort dir vom Satz "Ich vertraue dir." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 484 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise